My Memories are for You, Sir
by chibi legato
Summary: [shounen-ai]HakuxZabuza.As Haku dies he muses, about memories he shared with Zabuza and what he felt. In the second chapter Zabuza muses over the same events but of course it will be from his point of view and when he dies.Read and Review, enjoy.
1. POV I: Goodbye Zabuza Sir

**Chibi Legato** here! I was reading the manga... yes I like reading mangas more than watching the actually anime... It's like reading the original script you know? well whatever... Anyways, I really thought Haku and Zabuza just were the cutest pairing... -Sobs- especially when they died together**. This is going to be only two chapters long... the same story line in both except different commentary and different... perspective/opinions on why things happened of the situations. First one is for Haku. Second one will be Zabuza.**

**Summary: **Haku talks about his feelings for Zabuza and vice versa. Zabuza in the second chapter muses about the same situations and memories... except, it's a different perspective. Like why he didn't do this, or he did this. you know? well yes I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings:** (Shounen-ai) Zabuza x Haku, Haku x Zabuza.

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... -Cries-**

**Things to know: **

_Blah, blah - Memories_

Blah, Blah - Musings. Haku talking, thinking.

**"My Memories Are For You...Sir"**

Zabuza, sir. My life with you was wonderful... I was so happy. You took me in and loved me even though you said you didn't need love. You told me once that I belonged to you, "Body, soul and blood." I know I belonged to you in more than one way. I will always be yours even in the after life. I remember you found me in the filthy gutter, I smiled and you took me in...

_"You... you remind me of...me." Zabuza said, kneeling in front of the filthy looking boy. A small smile spread across the boy's feminine face. Zabuza sighed picking the boy up. "Why don't you come with me. I can teach you many things." Zabuza said as they walked away from the ghastly place the boy had been previously sitting in._

... You taught me and I learned. You trained and I followed. I smiled always though, because there I was acknowledged and cherished... even if it was only for what I was.

_The small figure moved, hitting all targets quickly. The taller figure smirked as he watched._

_"Heh. Good boy. Heh, heh," Zabuza chuckled out as he walked towards the young boy. Haku smiled as he wiped a few beads of sweat away from his forehead. The young boy looked up to the tall figure and held out his hand. Zabuza took it for a moment as they walked back, night falling, "Haku I have bad news, I am leaving this land tonight..." Though Zabuza couldn't see it the boy frowned slightly. "...Don't worry I will come back, when I am able to crush them all underneath my feet!..." Zabuza said as they continued walking the dusty road path, dusk covering the land. "That's why what I need from you is not love nor affection and support. What I need from you is" Haku understood, yes he understood perfectly the only way to be acknowledged and looked at with some sort of care was to be what Zabuza wanted and needed..._

_"I understand! I am your weapon and tool! Please... just keep me beside you and I shall strike where you tell me to strike, kill whom you tell me to kill!" Haku said with a smile plastered on his youthful face. I will be your anything!_

Yes I would kill anyone for you, Zabuza. We kept training and I kept getting stronger. Something also grew, I could feel it in my weak lonely soul. Sir, I remember the first mission you took me on, we had to assassinate some local govern for a small profit, but you needed the money to raise an attack so we went. You seem so tough, and uncaring but you did get hurt... remember? I remember Zabuza, sir. You were limping when we left for home. The house was beautiful and I liked it so much. Do you know why I liked it so much? It was because of you, me and you together. I remember I helped you get ready for bed that day, there was a gash on your leg and even though I knew full well you would be healed in two to three hours I insisted on making sure you rested...

_"Zabuza, sir?" Haku eyed the man worriedly as they walked towards the house that stood with the trees. A limping Zabuza snapped his head towards Haku._

_"What, boy!" He spat out half angry at his leg and half annoyed at the pestering youth._

_"Do you need help-"_

_"No I can walk fine by my self!" Zabuza retorted before the question even could be fully said. Haku sighed and nodded, continuing to walk behind Zabuza. After a while they finally made it to their home, and Zabuza slammed the door open, still furious about getting his leg cut open. Haku decided that he'd go and get a bowl of water and a washcloth to help clean Zabuza's wound since he had refused earlier. Haku smiled._

_"Stubborn..." Haku giggled, yes his Zabuza was a stubborn 'Demon.' The thin framed boy walked slowly, balancing the water in one hand and holding a washcloth and bandages in another. He walked into a large room where Zabuza was already trying to sleep. Zabuza flickered his eyes open angrily._

_"This is not life threatening, it's only a damn scratch." Zabuza hissed as he turned around in the bed. "Wait until I'm half dead to worry about me," Haku wouldn't allow that to happen, he couldn't! He couldn't risk losing the only person in his life, the only love in his life. Haku frowned slightly but still placed the bowl of water near the large bed and slowly moved a chair towards the edge of the bed._

_"Sir, I think we should clean the wound anyway. We wouldn't want your beautiful body to be marred," Haku stated, the 9-year-old boy acting motherly._

_Zabuza grunted letting the boy uncover his body. Haku smiled slightly and moved the blankets aside, then bended over dumping and rinsing the washcloth in the bowl of water. He left the washcloth in the bowl as he looked at Zabuza awkwardly._

_"Zabuza, sir... Your legs?" Haku pointed at his Master's pants. Zabuza finally realized what the boy meant and cursed himself mentally, well of course the boy wasn't going to take off his pants. Zabuza grunted again and quickly sat up, and awkwardly began pulling off his pants but stopped._

_"Boy." Haku quickly looked away from Zabuza's lower half and towards his face._

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"Get out." Haku seemed mildly shocked and then disappointed some, yet... the boy got up to leave._

_"Would you like some soup, sir?" Haku asked, smile on his face. Zabuza sighed and nodded curtly, bending over the edge of the bed to get the damp washcloth. Haku smiled even more and quickly exited the room. Zabuza looked up, relaxing for a moment as he finally took off his pants._

You were always so awkward, sir. Yet I knew you harbored the same type of feelings towards me, it ... was just hidden under your act. I remember the time you distanced yourself completely away. Was it my fault, no. It was yours and yet it wasn't. We both shared it. It was so precious to me I couldn't comprehend it at first and finally I knew I needed it. That love of yours that flickered like a dying candle, if you don't grab another candle quickly and use the dull flames from the dying candle, the other candle will never light up. Your love needed to help keep me alive and I knew it, I just wonder if you knew it too? You were mad the day you scared yourself away from me, as for me I did what any teenaged boy would do... fantasize about it, want it, crave it. That day though, you had been gone for a while, told me to stay. Something happened about a plan that failed and you came home so mad, frustrated, and needed something to release it...

_Zabuza slammed the door shut and fell into a chair, heaving his chest with deep breaths. Haku peeked out of his room at the fuming man. Haku knew he had to be on his best behavior for Zabuza. Now what was wrong with sir? Haku moved towards the open room where Zabuza sat in the wooden chair._

_"Zabuza, s-sir?" Haku whispered out quietly as he tiptoed his way towards Zabuza. Zabuza snapped his head towards the boy and his eyes flamed with a certain fire... but which emotions were raging in that fire, Haku couldn't place a finger on it, that's what frightened him the most at this particular moment._

_"What the hell do you want!" Zabuza snapped out, the bandages wrapped around his mouth were torn slightly and sagged around his chin and neck. Blood specked his face lightly and his eyes were narrowed._

_"I wanted to... know what happened." Haku said softly, kneeling next Zabuza._

_"You want to know? ... Failure!" Zabuza spat out angrily as he turned to almost hit the boy. Haku never saw such actions from Zabuza and flinched slightly. Zabuza stopped suddenly and yanked the boy up by the collar of his kimono. Haku stared, bewildered slightly by the man's rage. _

_Zabuza held the boy in the same position for a moment before the fire in his eyes changed a different hue, a very different emotion. Zabuza's bandages kept falling away from his mouth and pooling around his neck as he leaned in closer to the boy. So close, Haku shifted his eyes quickly, trying to analyze Zabuza's moves. Haku shut his eyes slightly, suddenly wanting to feel what was to come... it never did. He felt himself being pushed away, and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Zabuza was shaking his head rapidly._

_"Get away!" Zabuza yelled. Haku gazed at Zabuza, never moving from his spot._

_"Z-Zabuza, sir. What's wrong?" Haku asked, concerned, and scared._

_"What's wrong? You can never give me that kind of satisfaction Haku. I can't do that with you! Can't even think to do it with you!" Zabuza said harshly. Haku winced, what did Master Zabuza want to do with him? Haku crawled towards Zabuza and laid his head on Zabuza's lap._

_"Sir. I will do anything you want. I told you I am your tool"_

_"You are just a small child, nothing more, you don't even know what I'm talking about!" Zabuza hissed out angrily._

_"Zabuza, sir I am fourteen and I do know what it is you want... Maybe not from me, but I will give it to you. I am at your disposal, use me as you wish." Haku said, anger flaring slightly as he stood up, hovering over Zabuza. Haku finally made up his mind and slowly sat on Zabuza's lap. It was now Zabuza's turn to look bewildered as he felt Haku climb on top of him and lay his head on a stiffening shoulder._

_"What are you doing?" Zabuza asked harshly._

_"D-Didn't you want this?" Haku asked, shuddering slightly at the face of rejection. _

_Zabuza stared at the boy long and hard before pulling the boy into a force filled kiss. Haku yelped slightly in surprise as he felt a tongue slide into his mouth. Haku sighed, wrapping his arms around Zabuza tightly. the boy moaned silently, Zabuza's lips were cold yet made Haku burn for more. Haku felt the heat grow, almost to an uncomfortable stage and yet, he wanted the feeling. After a few minutes of exploration, Zabuza started moving one large hand, groping Haku's slim body. A loud moan escaped Haku's pink lips. Zabuza's eyes widened slightly and Haku found himself being flung away. Haku skidded across the floor slightly, tears trickling down pale cheeks. Zabuza stood up, knocking the chair over and stalked out the room._

_"Master Zabuza! Come back!" Haku pleaded, voice dying down to above a soft whisper. "please, please, please." Haku wanted to wail out, scream for Zabuza, the heat still washing over his body, almost drowning him with a want for Zabuza's touch..._

_That night, Haku tip toed across the hall to Zabuza's room. His head was swimming with desires he had never known he could harbor for Zabuza. He creaked open the door of Zabuza's room and saw the man tossing around in his sheets. Haku frowned and kneeled next to the bed._

_"Sir..." Haku whispered quietly as he looked at Zabuza's face. Bandages were taken off his face, letting all his face visible for the boy to see. Zabuza wore a frown as he twisted again, sweat drops falling down his forehead. Haku thought Zabuza might be having a fever. His slim hand covered Zabuza's forehead so he could check, well yes Zabuza's temperature was high. Haku sighed planting a soft kiss on Zabuza's forehead, lips slowly trailing down, kissing a flushed cheek and finally brushing his lips against Zabuza's in a ghostly fashion. Haku got up quickly and left the room to find some water for Zabuza..._

_The next morning, they didn't say anything... actually Zabuza didn't say anything, didn't even dare look at Haku's eyes. Haku on the other hand, kept asking, kept pleading for Zabuza to talk to him... but the damage had been dealt. Haku couldn't deal with it, he now knew what love really was and what being rejected felt like. No, but no... he would still stand by Zabuza to show him that he was a worthy person to love..._

...Zabuza, sir. I never had happy dreams before, always sad memories I would dream, but after that I couldn't stop dreaming... I could not stop remembering that one small moment we shared. It ended too soon, we could have had at least one night, I wished that we could. Now Zabuza sir... I die for you... here and now. This pain through my chest... it's a mixture of heart ache and physical pain...

"Zabuza s-sir..." I can feel my self slipping already, I grab that man's arm, Kakashi wasn't it, except... I hear something come from your lips.

"That was brilliant, Haku..." You say to me. Thank you sir. I love you too. I love you so much. I smile, I can feel death pull my soul away and yet I go willingly, I made you happy sir. Do ... do you think... you could come with me to the other side sir? I want to tell you, show you how much I love you. I'd kiss you so many times and I'd hug you so much... just promise me you'll come with me to the other side that I could share my memories with you. They were for you, everything I wanted was for you... The only thing I never really got to tell you Zabuza, sir, was ... I love you.

* * *

**Chibi Legato 3**

I just thought this pairing was not done too much and it makes me sad... I came out of my comfort zone for this pairing! be happy! I think I'll only have the courage to really do this pairing. XD Other than that I stick with Trigun but yeah I just thought I would do poor Haku a favor. Well next is Zabuza. and I think that'll be the end. I was listening to a mixture of Aerosmith and AFI when I wrote this... -laughs- Maybe that's why it's so screwed up -falls on the floor laughing-

Aerosmith - I don't want to miss a thing

AFI - Hidden track. I forget the name for the moment. I just love it.

Well Review! 3


	2. POV II: Goodbye Haku

**Chibi Legato **here

This is the second chapter. I just felt like putting these up so yeah. I really don't care who reviews or flames lol**. I just love this pairing from Naruto. It's Zabuza's turn! WOO HOO! ... Yeah... on to the warnings/disclaimer/things to know...**

**Warnings:** (Shounen-ai) Zabuza x Haku, Haku x Zabuza

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... -Cries- ... don't sue me... -sobs-**

**Things to know: **

_Blah, blah Memories_

Blah, Blah Musings

* * *

**"My Memories are for you...Sir"**

Boy, you didn't see the way you hurt me. You didn't see the way you taunted me with your love. You didn't see how seeing you die, tore my last bit of mental control... but I won't show it to Kakashi...

"Heh, you were able to dodge my hit, because poor Haku was already dead," I say it to that damned Kakashi and yet ... I say it to myself to make sure you really are dead, aren't you?

...You look so beautiful lying there, Haku. That skin dappled with small flecks of crimson. A pale canvas... with red splashed everywhere; it shows your pain with overwhelming beauty.

"Damn it! Why can't I keep up!" I yell out frustrated as he moves behind me, see Haku? You're distracting me even in your death. You distracted me on my walk home too. Don't you remember; you're small, still body, looking up at me as I stopped to make a rude comment and then as I stared at you I realized something...

_"You... you remind me of...me." Zabuza said, kneeling in front of the filthy looking boy. Zabuza saw the boy smile weakly and he couldn't help let out a sigh. So alone you look... don't you? Don't worry, I'll make sure that little life of yours doesn't go to waste. Zabuza picked the boy up and continued walking down his path home. "Why don't you come with me? I can teach you many things." Yes, and you'll be mine, I'll use you and finally everything will work for me._

You loved to learn, and I taught you well. You were so focused in showing me how much you meant to me, and yet you didn't have to show it. I knew. Yes I knew...

...Those brats -unlike you, Haku- are screaming, and crying. That little girl is crying over an inert body. I would be crying over you, do you know that Haku. Always so good, and obedient, always ready to be my anything.

_The small figure moved, hitting all targets quickly. The taller figure smirked as he watched._

_"Heh. Good boy. Heh, heh," Zabuza chuckled out as he walked towards the young boy. Haku smiled as he wiped a few beads of sweat away from his forehead. The young boy looked up to the tall figure and held out his hand. Zabuza took the small hand in his for a moment as they walked back, night falling. "Haku I have bad news, I am leaving this land tonight." Though the boy couldn't see it, Zabuza was frowning beneath his bandages. "...Don't worry I will come back, when I am able to crush them all underneath my feet!" Zabuza said (to reassure himself), as he continued to walk down the dusty road path, dusk covering the land, giving the path an eerie loneliness, like Zabuza's heart. "That's why what I need from you is not love nor affection and support. What I need from you is-" Zabuza wanted all that, from a lifetime of loneliness to having this boy looking up at him with those large brown eyes, with a smile on his face. Haku interrupted quickly before hearing the whole "speech" Zabuza had planned out._

_"I understand! I am your weapon and tool! Please... just keep me beside you and I shall strike where you tell me to strike, kill whom you tell me to kill!" The boy said, gleefully. Zabuza smiled underneath his bandages, yes that's exactly what he wanted to hear... or, at least it was close enough. Some part of him still asked for the kid to whine, and cry, asking for love. Maybe if the boy would've asked for it long enough Zabuza would've caved in, hugging the boy and just sitting with the said boy for eternity... but that also, was only Zabuza's mind, he knew full well that he would never give in to that... never..._

I wish I would've gave into my thoughts, mind, feelings for you. I couldn't though... I wouldn't! You were still a child... but being secluded and in solitude, I craved for someone's love. I always knew you were there, but it was so wrong...

...I don't even feel those knives cut through my arms. I can barely make out Kakashi's words. All I see is that bastard Gato and his mouth moving up and down, flapping annoyingly. 'Baby Demon'... Damn him. He sickens me, like most of my other employers out there...

...That reminds me of your first mission with me. It was easy and yet, I looked out for you... (damn boy) and got my leg slashed. It would've healed in 30 minutes, but no you just had to insist on me resting! And then ... then... Damn...

_"Zabuza, sir?" Haku eyed the man worriedly as they walked towards the house that stood with the trees. A limping Zabuza snapped his head down, towards Haku._

_"What, boy!" He spat out half angry at his leg and half annoyed at the pestering youth. God, the boy was giving him a headache._

_"Do you need help"_

_"No I can walk fine by my self!" Zabuza retorted before the question even could be fully said. Zabuza grunted and continued limping angrily, barely aware of the boy walking behind him. After a while they finally made it to their home, and Zabuza slammed the door open, still furious about getting his leg cut open. Haku disappeared, Zabuza thought the stubborn boy went to go get some water and a washcloth to clean him up with. He had refused already, but of course the boy would insist on cleaning the petty wound._

_"Stubborn..." Zabuza sighed out, opening the door to his room slowly. He limped towards the bed and sunk into the soft comfort it imparted. "Like Haku..." Zabuza whispered sliding into the bed, pulling blankets roughly over himself. _

_He let his eyes fall shut with that small name fluttering around in his head... Haku ... Zabuza sighed out, hands moving... and then... Haku walked through the doorway, balancing the water bowl in one slim hand and the washcloth with bandages in the other. Zabuza's eyes snapped open angrily. A slight splash of pink covering his cheeks. Zabuza was glad he had his bandages on still._

_"This is not life threatening, it's only a damn scratch." Zabuza hissed as he turned around in the bed. "Wait until I'm half dead to worry about me," Zabuza couldn't believe he was almost caught doing something he shouldn't have. If he waited for a few minutes, this problem would go away right? He heard the feet of a chair scratch it's way over to the side of his bed and he growled silently, begging his body to go back into self control. Zabuza's ears twitched slightly hearing water splash quietly as he assumed Haku put down the bowl of water. If the demon had eyebrows, he would've furrowed them together upon hearing this._

_"Sir, I think we should clean the wound anyway. We wouldn't want your beautiful body to be marred," Haku stated, the 9-year-old boy acting motherly. Zabuza couldn't help smirk at the comment, his lower half twitched slightly and he tightened his jaw. Self control, thought the demon, it can work... self control. Zabuza felt his body returning to his will slightly._

_Zabuza grunted letting the boy uncover his body. Haku pushed the blankets aside, then bended over dumping and rinsing the washcloth in the bowl of water. Zabuza watched this carefully, taking in every single action the boy did. Haku turned to look at Zabuza awkwardly._

_"Zabuza, sir... Your legs?" Haku pointed at his Master's pants. Zabuza finally realized what the boy meant and cursed himself mentally, well of course the boy wasn't going to take off his pants. Zabuza grunted again and quickly sat up. He awkwardly began pulling off his pants but stopped. The consequences of this could be great, he thought to himself. This wouldn't be good, Zabuza couldn't hope to explain why he got "excited" if Haku washed his leg. That would be awkward, the demon told himself. Zabuza would wash his leg himself... yes that'll have to do._

_"Boy." Zabuza watched the boy make eye contact with him as he spoke out that one simple word._

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"Get out." Zabuza could see the shock in the boy's eyes but... it was for the boy's on well being. He was too young. Zabuza narrowed his eyes slightly, until the boy got up._

_"Would you like some soup, sir?" Haku asked, smile on his face. Zabuza sighed and nodded curtly, bending over the edge of the bed to get the damp washcloth. Haku walked out of the room, leaving Zabuza to himself. Zabuza looked up, relaxing for a moment as he finally took off his pants, thinking about how dirty he was._

I wonder if you knew why I asked you to leave that day. I can't help but feel that way for you boy...

Damn!... My anger flares as I see that bastard of a man kick your beautiful head. The boy (Naruto isn't it?) behind me makes a ruckus and starts to yell at me. ...I know kid. I already know how much Haku meant to me.

...I've lost it all. I remember the day I pushed you away, I couldn't soil you like that, my sweet boy. You were too precious to crumple into a used, disgusting blackened rose. You would always be my holy thing, my precious angel, but you never knew. How many nights I dreamt of you, but you could never know. That day, hurt me the most, more then what I am doing now.

...I asked the kid, name Naruto for his knife, he gives it to me. I'm ripping my bandages with my mouth...

...Remember Haku, that's how you saw me that day? My bandages sagging around my neck, face exposed. The knife the kid lent me is being held in my mouth and I shoot off running...I can still taste you, Haku...

_Zabuza slammed the door shut and fell into a chair, heaving his chest with deep breaths. Zabuza couldn't believe he had failed. He felt the boy's presence, and it irritated him and yet ... made him crave something to take out his frustration._

_"Zabuza, s-sir?" Haku whispered out quietly as he tiptoed his way towards Zabuza. Zabuza snapped his head towards the boy and his eyes flamed with a certain fire, of disappointment at himself and anger for failing._

_"What the hell do you want!" Zabuza snapped out, the bandages wrapped around his mouth were torn slightly and sagged around his chin and neck. Blood specked his face lightly and his eyes were narrowed._

_"I wanted to... know what happened." Haku said softly, kneeling next Zabuza. Zabuza glared at the young boy kneeling next to his chair._

_"You want to know? ... Failure!" Zabuza spat out angrily as he turned to almost hit the boy. Haku flinched slightly as he saw the hand stop a few inches away from his face. Zabuza stopped suddenly and yanked the boy up by the collar of his kimono. Haku stared, bewildered slightly by the man's rage. _

_Zabuza held the boy in the same position for a moment before the fire in his eyes changed a different hue, a very different emotion, he saw the boy's pale skin and beautiful wide brown eyes... Zabuza's bandages kept falling away from his mouth and pooling around his neck as he leaned in closer to the boy. So close, Zabuza's saw Haku shift his eyes quickly, as if trying to analyze Zabuza's moves. Zabuza saw Haku shut his eyes as if expecting a kiss. Zabuza knew then, that, that's what he wanted to do... to kiss the boy. He shook his head slightly and pushed the boy away. Zabuza was furious with himself and shook his head rapidly._

_"Get away!" Zabuza yelled. Haku gazed at Zabuza, never moving from his spot._

_"Z-Zabuza, sir. What's wrong?" Haku asked, concern and fright tingeing his soft voice._

_"What's wrong? You can never give me that kind of satisfaction Haku. I can't do that with you! Can't even think to do it with you!" Zabuza said harshly. Zabuza couldn't have this boy like that. He would rather do those things with a whore and risk getting a disease then tainting Haku with that kind of act. Haku crawled towards Zabuza and laid his head on Zabuza's lap._

_"Sir. I will do anything you want. I told you I am your tool-"_

_"You are just a small child, nothing more, you don't even know what I'm talking about!" Zabuza hissed out angrily._

_"Zabuza, sir I am fourteen and I do know what it is you want... Maybe not from me, but I will give it to you. I am at your disposal, use me as you wish." Haku said as he stood up, hovering over Zabuza. Haku slowly sat on Zabuza's lap. Zabuza's face was bewildered as he felt Haku climb on top of him and lay his head on a stiffening shoulder._

_"What are you doing?" Zabuza asked harshly. Please don't, he pleaded silently to the boy, the blood in his head draining southward._

_"D-Didn't you want this?" Haku asked, shuddering slightly. Zabuza wanted to cry out yes, but knew he couldn't, he just glared at the boy..._

_Zabuza thought long and hard before pulling the boy into a force filled kiss. Zabuza heard Haku yelp slightly as he slid his tongue into the boy's wet mouth. Zabuza felt Haku wrap his arms around his neck. Zabuza sighed, the boy tasted like the sweet honey that you find fresh in the open market, Haku's lips felt soft ... everything about the boy was soft like silk, his hair, his lips, his skin ... everything. Zabuza felt all the blood left in his upper half drain to a certain place down in between his legs, and it throbbed. After a few minutes of exploring those soft lips, Zabuza started moving one large hand, groping Haku's slim body. A loud moan escaped Haku's pink lips. Zabuza's eyes widened slightly... What am I doing? The demon thought, disgusted in himself. He flung the boy and saw Haku skid across the floor slightly, tears trickling down pale cheeks. Zabuza stood up, knocking the chair over in his hurry and rushed out of the room._

_"Master Zabuza! Come back!" Zabuza heard the boy call out for him, making him want the boy even more._

_...That night, Zabuza twisted in his sheets as dreams of the boy fluttered around in his distressed mind. The Haku in his dreams whispered so many things. 'Sir..' Oh god yes, the demon thought as he twisted again, his body becoming hot with a need for the young boy. Those light caresses in his dreams, he wished they were real. Those soft, ghostly kisses meant for only him, yes he wanted those too. Zabuza's body was racking in a pleasure that he knew would be over when he snapped his eyes open in the morning._

_...The next morning, they didn't say anything... actually Zabuza didn't say anything, didn't even dare look at Haku in the eyes. He was so ashamed of the things he had dreamt that he couldn't look at that innocent face. Haku on the other hand, kept asking, kept pleading for Zabuza to talk to him... but the damage had been dealt. Zabuza knew... the boy would disgusted in the man's cravings for love... or maybe not, but in this thing, Zabuza was a coward and didn't want to find out..._

My body is moving, I want to cry for you ... and me. It's alright Haku, it's almost over. Gato makes a little comment and I smirk around the knife.

"I don't intend to go to the same place as Haku..." My smile widens. His face in shock, this is it. "I'm taking you with me ... to **HELL.**" I yell as I let my body swing, knife pointing towards Gato's fat head, blood covering the floor, my face ... blood is just everywhere.

I stumble, it's okay Haku, I don't need help. Yes I know I'm still as stubborn as before. I guess this is farewell now huh? Thanks Haku and oh... I'm sorry...

I fall to the ground, I can't hold my self up. Oh god I don't think I can make it to you, my little angel. Kakashi... that's right. That fool is talking to me right now.

"K-Kakashi...can I ... ask you a favor?" I ask, I'm laying on my stomach right now, but I bet you know that Haku, you are probably watching from your post in heaven, where you belong... not in this cruel world.

"What is it?" That man says in return.

"I ... I want to see... his face," I stutter out ... yes Haku, your face. I want to see it before I die. I never -before this moment-got to see you next to me, laying peacefully beside me like in my dreams, but this time we'll bothbe dead... but...in my dreams you and I would always wake up and you would cuddle and snuggle next to me, saying how wonderful the night before was... That's okay, at least I'll be there for you in death. I barely hear the 'Sure' that comes out of Kakashi, and soon the said man is picking me up. Did you know it's snowing now? Oh god, my dear Haku... are you crying? I feel myself be put down next to you... Finally. I move my hand to your soft, pale face.

"If I could... If I were able... I would want to go to the same place on the other side... as you," I state slowly before I feel the reaper hover over me, tugging at me. Did you know Haku, you were my haven... you were my haven in life, and I wish that you could be my haven in death. I hope I'll be able to see you one last time before I'm forced to go to hell. Maybe I'll get to see you walk on the beautiful marble staircase that leads up to heaven, and I could look at all the other "demons" and smile, saying, there goes my love... I loved that one right there. Because I always did, I always will. I never got to tell you though, but now that I have nothing left to lose, I'll scream it... if I could find my voice... I love you, Haku...

* * *

**Chibi Legato**

Yay! The end! Woot! -wipes eyes- ... yes I am a sentimental fool -laughs- Well review! No more! poof! see! the end!-does a dance- okay yeah. Well I did get the last musings Idea from HIM... Kinda... only the "Haven in Life, Haven in Death thing." The song is called Heaven Tonight! okay yeah... -holds sign that says "review"- 8)


End file.
